Lost
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: ON HIATUS! She had no idea who or what she was. Going along with everyone, she meets Ed and Al. She had never known any different, other then lingering memories of a time she's forgotten. But what everyone wants to know is, who is she?


**Hazah! My first FullMetal Alchemist story! Who else thinks Ed is hot? Duh, everyone! I love that blonde shorty so much! **

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR FEET OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD?**

**Al: Brother!**

**Me: . . . Not really. Chill Ed, now go to your Tamaki corner. (Haha, Ouran.)**

**Ed: . . . What? **

**Okay, so, I have nothing against Winry, but I thought this would be a cool story idea, so sorry if you don't like it, but that's not my problem. So, uh, the first chapter is kind of disturbing, so sorry. Please enjoy! Also, this is before brotherhood, Al is human; Ed is still in his world, and well, yeah. Figure the rest out. This borderline M, I might even change the rating later. Romance/Adventure/Drama/Angst/Tragedy/ Horror**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**~(~)~**

_ 'Brother! W—what are you doing?' The girl skittered back, shaking in fear. Her brother pulled his shirt over his head and pushed the younger girl against the wall. _

_ 'You know exactly what I'm doing, sister.' He licked her jaw, letting the dark words sink in._

_ 'Stop! You promised to protect me!' She cried, shoving against his chest to no avail. He only pressed himself closer to her. _

_ 'I am protecting you, by making you mine.' His words chilled her to the bone. He was actually going to rape her. _

_ 'Father! Help me!' She screamed, only to have him capture her lips with his. When he pulled back, the girl spat, and glowered at him. _

_ 'Father's out. He can't help you know. I finally get what I want.' He forced her skirt down, and kissed her roughly. She wanted to cry, lash out, maybe transmute him. But, unfortunately, she wasn't anywhere near a transmutation circle. _

_ She felt her innocence ripped away from her. She felt the last shred of her dignity stolen away from her. When he finished, she barely felt him slid the cool metal knife slice her throat open. She crumpled to the ground, choking. The door opened, and she heard her father's aghast cry. Her eyes closed, and darkness enveloped her._

**~(~)~**

/Where am I? The ground is cold. The air is frozen. But what is cold? But what is frozen? It isn't hot or melting. But what are these things?/

"Get up! You have a mission to attend to!" Mission? What was she talking about? Who was she? She hauled me to my feet, and gripped the front of my shirt.

"W—what mission?" I asked quietly. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth, and it even coated my dark purple hair.

"Snap out of it! Damnit Lost!" Lost? Was that my name? If it was, how did she know it?

"Snap out of what?" I muttered, placing my hand on top of the woman's. It felt warm.

"Brother! I heard something from inside the building! We have to check it out!" Someone said hurriedly.

"What? C'mon Al, we don't have time. If Mustang finds out, he'll skin us alive." A second, older voice said tiredly. The women before me snarled.

"Stop being to dramatic! Let's just check it out." A pair of odd looking people rounded the corner, and froze at the sight.

"What the? _Lust?_! How are you alive?" The short blonde one demanded, sounds of footsteps getting closer.

Lust smirked, "Well, hello Edward, nice to see you too." She pushed me behind her.

"Enough with the small talk, answer my damn question!" The one I deemed 'Edward' snapped clenching his right hand.

"You'll know soon enough. But here, play with this." Lust shoved me out in front of her, and I stumbled to the ground. My eyes were large and white, and Lust was gone. Wonderful, now I was left alone with these strange boys.

Edward sighed, then a grin took over his face, "Well, what have you done to get Lust mad at you?" He reached out to help her. /Dark hair, dark eyes took over the blonde man. Dark, evil eyes, false words./ I screamed, and skittered backwards.

His blonde eyebrows etched together, "Hey, I won't hurt you. It's okay." His words were calm, but he seemed altogether frustrated.

Once again trying to help me, I couldn't help but scream. /The dark haired man once again took over. Reaching for me, false words of promise uttered from his mouth. Where was father?/

"Damnit, Al, help?" Edward cursed, giving up. Calm down Lost, he's not here. It's just the two strange boys, Edward and Al.

A taller blonde came over, yet I felt no fear from this one. "Here, ma'ma, let me help you." Hesitantly, I took his gloved hand and let him pull me to my feet. I felt my eyes slowly change to a beautiful blue. I felt calmer. I guess blue eyes meant I was calm. Cool. Al dropped my hand, but stood next to me.

Edward's mouth fell open, and he pointed at my eyes, "Weren't your eyes just white a second ago?" I didn't think it was that weird. I could always change my eye colour based on my mood, couldn't I?

"Uh, yeah, they tend to do that." I responded, sounding much more like myself. But. . . Myself? Do I even know who that is?

"Brother, I think we should help with her wounds." Al hinted. What wounds? Wasn't I just bleeding from the mouth? I raised a pale hand to my head, only to realize that my entire hair line was bleeding.

"Yeah, I guess we should. You do it Al. She's too freaked out by me. I don't know why though. You're the scary one, Al." Edward chuckled and Al punched his arm.

"Are you the younger one?" I addressed Edward when I said this.

Edward's eye twitched, "I'm not short!" He exploded, "Do you want me to come over there and show you what I can do?"

"Huh? What? I never said you were short. I asked if you were the younger one. Sure I may have implied you were short, but if you stood near me, you'd know I was shorter." I said calmly. Edward gaped at me, but took my advice, to see I was shorter than him. By quite a lot. I was guessing he was about 5'5, where if I looked straight at him, I was looking at his chest. That made me, what? 4'11?

"Holy hell! Someone's actually shorter than me!" Edward cheered, grinning like crazy.

"Brother! Calm down! Let me tend to her wound! Hi, I'm Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you. Oh, call me Al." I nodded to him, and felt him clean my forehead with a damp cloth from who knows where.

Edward's grin was still big, as he jerked his thumb at his chest, "And I'm Edward Elric, or Ed. I'm the older brother of Al here."

I smiled softly, "Well, hello Ed and Al. I'm Lost, sorry if that sounds confusing. I'll rephrase that, hi my name is Lost." Ed nodded, and Al wrapped a long piece of gaze around my head and under my hair.

"Where are you going, Lost?" Ed asked, stepping closer.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't remember anything beyond Lust." Well, except for the dark haired rapist, but I didn't need to share _that_ with them.

Ed's gold eyes reflected suspicion, but he said noting, opting for standing next to me. Huh. So I guess I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Ed, let's bring her back with us to central. We'll find out what to do there." Al muttered, packing away his medical tools.

"Okay. C'mon Lost, you're coming with us to central." I nodded and followed Ed outside, with Al beside me.

**~(~)~**

"Hey! Mustang! We're back! And we brought a present!" Ed burst open into an office, with Al and I following. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Al. I wasn't a present.

The chair turned around, only to show a man with dark blue hair. He didn't remind me of. . . The dark haired man, but he did frighten me a little.

"Who is that?" He asked in a deep voice. Ed pulled me forward, despite Al's protests.

"This is Lost. We found her being attacked by Lust. She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Ed explained, holding my wrist with his right hand. It didn't feel warm, but cold.

"Well, I suppose Riza could find something for her. Hey, Ed, someone's finally shorter then you." Mustang chuckled lightly, and Ed tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Ow!" I tried to jerk my hand away from him, with no avail. "Let go of my arm!" With my second hand, I yanked his jacket. The jacket slid off his shoulder, showing me a silver metal arm.

"Great. . ." Ed sighed, placing his face in his palm, "Hey, look, Lost, there's nothing to be scared o—What are you doing?" I couldn't help it. My finger began tracing the patterns on the metal arm, from bolt, to attached pieces of metal.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, pulling the rest of his jacket off his arm, along with his glove.

"H—hey!" Ed stuttered, but didn't attempt to move his arm. I completely forgot about the others in the room.

I held his hand while I outlined his metal arm, "How did it happen?"

I met Ed's gold eyes. Conflict was obvious in his eyes. Finally he said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, Riza will get you changed, and into a nice room. Right, Riza?"

A blonde women, who I assumed was Riza, saluted him, "Yes, FullMetal. I'll direct you to her room later." Riza walked up to me, pulling me away from Ed. Al turned to follow us.

"Stay put Alphonse." Riza said, and she kept dragging me down the hall.

"Ah! Bye. . ." I waved, and walked beside Riza.

A few minutes later, Riza opened a door, "Here."

**:D how was it? Was it okay? Sorry if they're OOC, but they will get more into character later. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
